1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cord collector, and more particularly to an automatic cord collector of a window blind operated in collaboration with the window blind and connected with a pull cord of the window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional window blinds are provided with pull cords for users to easily fold or unfold the window blinds. When running around or playing with the pull cords, children or pets are under threat of being strangled or even suffocated by the pull cords.
To safely place the pull cords of a conventional window blind, a hook can be mounted on a wall with the window blind covered thereon. After pulling the pull cords of the window blind to open/close the window blind, the pull cords can be wound around and tied to the hook to shorten a length of the freely hanging pull cords. The pull cords need to be untied and reversely wound for opening/closing of the window blind once again. Such repeated process for winding and tying the pull cords is inconvenient, and sometimes winding and tying the pull cords may even be forgotten, leaving the life-threatening danger still there.